Description: The Cell Biology and Immunotoxicology Research Core serves as a biologically oriented complement to the Chemical/Analytical Cores of the OSUEHS Center to provide a focus of relevance to human health for application of the chemical and physical approaches and expertise available within the other Cores. Thus the Core provides a medium for the initiation of research projects in directions that otherwise may not have been pursued. Core leadership has changed from Dr. Barnes (who left OSU in 1997) to Dr. Leid. Drs. Bayne, Kerkvliet and Reed continue to be in this Core and are joined by recent Center investigators: Drs. Greenwood, Hagen, Ishmael and Vella. Dr. Hedstrom (Associate member of Center) also remains associated with this research core. In addition, there are 2 postdoctoral, 17 graduate students and 12 research assistants. The objectives of this Core are to provide an intellectual resource for pursuits into cellular signaling and hormonal/cytokine control of growth, differentiation, early development and mechanisms of cell death. Specific projects by investigators of this Core include: analysis of T cells with regard to TCDD or Ah receptor and peroxisome proliferators; immunomodulation by xenobiotics; oxidative stress, including mitochondrial dysfunction, glutathione and protein thiols, with regard to cell death and immunotoxicity; age-related effects on mitochondrial functions. This Core serves as a biologically oriented complement to the Chemical/Analytical Cores to provide "a focus of relevance to human health for application of chemical and physical approaches". This Core has assisted with 97 publications since 1995 with about 16 being collaborative studies. Eight past collaborative projects are listed [Dr. Kerkvliet (4); Dr. Barnes (2); Dr. Reed (1);and Dr. Leid (1)]. Future plans include additional joint projects with the more recent Center investigators, e.g., projects between Drs. Ishmael and Leid (cloning PAR. alpha transcriptional coactivators); Drs. Kerkvliet and Ishmael (new cell cultures models to assess cell cycle after exposure to nongenotoxic carcinogens); Drs. Reed and Hagen role of glutathione, iron and vitamin E on myocytes; Drs. Kerkvliet, Reed and Hagen (role of glutathione and vitamin E in apoptosis of lymphocytes); Drs. Kerkvliet, Vella, Leid and Hedstrom (TCDD effects on dendritic cells). Drs. Kerkvliet and Vella will provide the immunological expertise for this Core with Drs. Leid and Reed providing biochemical and molecular expertise. This Core provides biological bridging with the other Cores and Center investigators with support for experimental design fostered through workshops and monthly laboratory meetings.